I'll Come Back When It's Over
by arcaira
Summary: A fan fic about the romance between Aeris and Cloud, more focused on his heart and who he is and what he thinks and how Aeris made him feel. This story does contain spoilers, so don't read it if you haven't played FF7 or watched Advent Children yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, are you all right?" was a soft, kind voice.

Cloud opened his eyes slowly; they adjusted to the light at a very slow pace. He looked over his head, seeing a woman leaning over him. Her emerald green eyes were so concerned, saddened, and then became more and more relieved as he started to move and sat up and looked back at her.

"The flower bed must have broke your fall… you were very lucky," she was telling him.

He couldn't really remember what they were talking about, his head hurt from his fall and he was tired and aching all over. His heart may still have been beating, but he definitely didn't feel like he was ready and able to fight or even to remember a conversation he was having with this mysterious woman.

It wasn't long before this woman, Aeris, had taken him to her house so he could sleep in a real bed and maybe lose his headache.

Again, he could hear the strange voice in his head, asking him if he was capable of waking up. He woke up in the strange bed, in the room next to Aeris, and he could hear her doing something, he wasn't entirely sure what though… it sounded like she was humming to herself, or maybe she was speaking to a strange voice. He climbed out of bed and leaned against the wall, hoping to hear more from her, maybe get some sort of better idea what she was speaking about.

"I believe he's the one too…" Aeris was saying. "Yes, I know you need him strong for you. I'm willing to help him along." She waited and then listened to the voice, "I know… and it will make Cloud strong enough…" she sounded so sad. He was so curious what she was talking about, who she was talking to, and what she knew that he didn't yet.

He knew that he'd seen her before, in the slums after he'd helped bomb a Mako Reactor, but he wasn't entirely sure what he felt for her. They only spoke for a moment, but he still knew there was something about her that made him walk a little slower then he used to, and also spent Gil on a flower. A flower… of all things for a man like him to buy, a single yellow flower. He had given it to Marlene… Marlene kind of looked like Aeris, so he figured it was more appropriate then giving it to Tifa. He had cared deeply for Tifa was he was younger, but she never seemed to care, so he finally stopped believing she'd like him back and moved on mentally, though he'd joined SOLDIER and left the town they grew up in.

So Cloud thought about it, "What could she mean?" His deepest fear was losing someone that didn't deserve to die. Whether it was honor, or it was just plain and simple his-mother-taught-him-that-way, women didn't deserve to die… If she meant that, then he had to get away from her now. He couldn't let himself stay near her, it wasn't safe or smart of him to do. He inhaled deeply, moving away from the wall and picked up his sword and rushed out the door.

That was when he and Aeris sat next to each other on the playground. She had some how beat him to the park and coaxed him kindly to sit beside her. As they sat side by side, Cloud was listening to her talk, telling him about her first boyfriend, and how much she liked him. He was getting jealous, and asked "Where you serious?"

Aeris looked at him and smiled, "No, but I liked him for a while."

There was something in her smile that made his heart quiver. While they were sitting, he suddenly felt relaxed, and noticed they were getting closer without noticing. They were close enough, and now Aeris had her head on his shoulder. His heart raced when she was close to him, he felt his arm he was using as support shake, tremble, and his mind was racing with thoughts he wasn't used to having.

Cloud wasn't entirely sure HOW it happened, or exactly WHY… but the next thing he knew, he was wearing a dress. He was in a deep purple dress with a large red bow on his butt and pigtail braids. Aeris put the wig on his and tried to make sure his man traits were well hidden, even by sticking some padding in the top of the dress. He was SO unimpressed with this. He stared at Aeris very angrily while she made sure he was more accurately designed to look like a girl. She kept making eye contact with him and laughed from time to time at how mad he looked.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Cloud asked her when she was putting the finishing touches on her own looks.

She smiled at him, "You could have said no, but you wouldn't let me go in alone."

"Because I don't want you getting hurt!" Cloud said loudly, he was intensely insistent about this now; he really didn't want her hurt, her words haunted him; he wasn't going to let something horrible happen to her.

Aeris smiled at him, and braced her hands on his shoulders, "Don't treat me like I'm a child, I can take care of myself… really. Besides, if anything happens to me, you'll come and protect me, right?"

Cloud really didn't like that thought. Tifa had made him promise that too, and he'd been too late… but at least she lived, and he did keep her out of Sephiroth's way. He exhaled deeply, and looked at Aeris' eyes. She was so different then him, her eyes were innocent and kind. She had so much love to give, and unless he missed his guess… she was willing to give it all to him. She smiled again and playfully chucked her fingers at his chin and then pulled him along with her, and they entered the Don Corneo's mansion.

That wasn't it though, while Aeris was listening to Cloud explain the situation with Sephiroth, Cloud noticed how intensely she looked at him. But when he mentioned the Cetra, and their place in life… Aeris looked at the floor. She looked like she was praying almost. Her expression was so pale, so terrified, yet so powerfully calm and relaxed.

That night, while they were sleeping, Cloud woke up, hoping that maybe he could speak to Aeris. He was surprised when she was gone. He moved outside rapidly, drawing his sword, looking for her. He came outside and saw her with her hair down, she was holding her green hair piece in her hands and it was glowing strongly.

"Aeris?" He asked.

Aeris suddenly stopped, gasping and turning around, the white lights surrounding her suddenly stopping. She stared at him, blinking, not speaking a word. He returned the favor, just looking at her and not speaking. They both continued to not move, but Aeris was the first to break the silence.

"I didn't think you'd be awake so late," she told him.

"I was hoping I could talk to you," Cloud admitted.

Aeris invited him to look over the railings with her. He put his sword away and stood next to her. "What do you want to talk about?" Aeris asked him finally.

"I'm scared," Cloud started it with. Aeris looked at him, listening and taking in his words. "I'm afraid of what Sephiroth is going to do. I didn't want you caught up in this whole thing… if something happened to you… I'd never forgive myself."

Aeris gave his hand a light squeeze, taking it in both of hers. "Nothing will happen to me Cloud… I won't leave you."

Cloud turned to face her, and he placed his other hand on hers and looked at her eyes so intensely while he considered what he was going to say. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, he didn't want to tell her that he was eavesdropping when she was speaking to the planet. He looked for the right words, searching for them, but they weren't coming. He gave it a good attempt he thought, "I'm glad."

Aeris smiled at him, laughing at him slightly, "I know you want to say something else… so do it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you're thinking, Cloud."

Cloud was more surprised by her. She was so different then Tifa, Tifa was easy to read. She didn't have hidden chapters and secrets like Aeris did. Aeris was very in-tune with Cloud's emotions and feelings even if he wasn't. He sighed deeply and repeated, "If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

Aeris stopped smiling for a moment, thinking about what he knew. She was becoming aware that maybe he had over heard her. She sighed deeply and gave him a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She rested her head on him and held him close.

He wasn't sure how to respond to such affection, but he finally put his arms around her back, and touched her soft hair and listened to her soft breathing. He finally whispered to her, "Please don't leave me Aeris…"

Aeris pulled herself to him closer. She closed her eyes tightly against his shoulder and felt a tear come to her eyes. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her voice was sounding like she was crying. "I won't Cloud, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

As their journey progressed, Cloud slowly felt himself opening up more, making jokes, smiling, even laughing when he was around Aeris. He enjoyed himself a lot more, and even liked the adventure he had, even though a part of him believe Aeris would not be with him when he fought against Sephiroth.

Cait Sith's words were the most haunting to Cloud, "You will find what you seek, but you will lose something dear." Cloud thought about it long and hard, he didn't want it to be Aeris, he really couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He really hoped Cait Sith was wrong, or maybe he was thinking of the wrong thing.

In the Gold Saucer that night, Aeris knocked on his hotel room door and invited him out with her so they could enjoy the Gold Saucer at night.

They were in a play together, and they both improvised in the play, trying to make it go as smoothly as possible for the audience. Cloud had walked up to Aeris during the play and kissed her hand while he was on one knee. Aeris had touched her necklace, her fingers trailing downward. She looked at him, her eyes showing that she felt a lot more for him then he was aware of until that moment.

The last adventure they encountered was a gongala ride around the outside of the Gold Saucer. The night was so lovely, the music from the Gold Saucer was quieter up in the air, and there were fireworks that played off in the background. Aeris and Cloud both looked out, watching the chocobo race, and seeing the lovely fireworks.

Cloud was sitting across from Aeris, watching her intently… how her hair fell along her collar bone, the string that was tied around her neck and hung down low on her throat, almost invitingly to her cleavage and then even up to her cherry lips. She looked out the window, staring off into the moonlit starry evening. She inhaled deeply, and smiled very happily, and her eyes came back and she looked at Cloud and into his magnetic blue eyes. She was amazed how much he looked like Zack, sounded like him, and even dressed like him… but he wasn't Zack, he was Cloud. She wanted to know more about him.

Aeris moved to the seat next to him and he looked at her somewhat confused. She waited for him to relax some, and he just continued to look at her unsure of why she moved. She placed her hand close to his and looked down until he finally moved slightly toward her hand and they started to hold hands.

"I'm searching for you…" Aeris said suddenly.

Cloud looked puzzled, as Aeris was growing very used to seeing him like. She spoke again, "I'm trying to find you…"

Cloud spoke, "But I'm right here."

Aeris leaned closer and whispered to him, "I know, I know… but what I mean is, I'm trying to find _you_."

Cloud put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him. "So then Aeris… what would you like to know about me?"

"I want to know your desires, and what you're thinking… you're so quiet all the time," Aeris told him.

Cloud looked at her, holding her hand, and he kissed her hand again. He looked deep into her eyes and moved her closer to him so they could kiss on the lips. When they kissed, he felt like he was speaking a language far more comprehensive, far stronger then any other he could think of to attempt.

Aeris moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his shoulder. She knew this was her last chance to be this close… soon they were heading to the Temple of Ancients, where… if she was lucky, she could get the Black Materia before Sephiroth did, and then she wouldn't have to pray for Holy, but she doubted she would have that much luck. She just wanted to be close to him, this was enough for her, enough to make her life feel complete.

Cloud touched her chin, bringing his fingers under it and he brought her chin upward and looked deeply into her eyes again, "Aeris… I love you."

"Cloud?" Aeris asked in surprise for such a display of feelings.

Cloud continued, as if he didn't hear her, "If you want to meet the real me, then please… let me show you who I really am the best way I know how."

Aeris nodded, and let him kiss her, this time more passionately, and deeper, and they both shifted their weight onto the floor to be together in a way that their souls could connect… leaving all their fears and insecurities behind, at least for long enough to make love.

Once the gongala stopped, Aeris and Cloud came out together, holding hands. The woman running the machine apologized for the power outage while they were out there, and for them being stuck out there together for a few hours. Aeris and Cloud both smiled at each other, and walked together, holding hands.

Even though that night ended with them discovering Cait Sith was a traitor, they still spent the night in the same room, close to each other, holding each other tight, afraid of what would happen once they reached the Temple of the Ancients.

It hadn't gone well at the Temple of the Ancients, Cloud ended up having to be pried off of Aeris while he was beating her under Sephiroth's control after Sephiroth had taken the Black Materia from him.

That night, Aeris waited until Cloud was asleep. Her prayers were never being answered for Holy, but now it was very much important that she pray, and she needed to go to the City of the Ancients. She climbed out of bed and put her boots on. She started to leave, taking one last look back at Cloud. She walked over to him and brushed his soft hair away from his eyes and kissed his lips one last time. She whispered to him, "I love you Cloud." She turned away from him, and started to walk away and left the room, finding a way to the City of the Ancients.

While Cloud was sleeping, he suddenly dreamt of Aeris, seeing her again, and he apologized to her for what happened. She looked back at him while she was heading through the Sleeping Forest, her smile was honest and true; "I'll come back when it's over."

Then Aeris was gone, and Sephiroth landed in front of Cloud and smiled, his grin was evil, maniacal. He spoke to Cloud in the dream, but it was reality; "That girl, we'll need to stop her soon."

And stop her he did. Cloud entered the City of the Ancients and saw Aeris, silent in prayer. When he got close to her, he felt Sephiroth take over his mind, and he drew his sword to strike at Aeris. When he was close to reaching Aeris' head with his sword, he regained control of his mind, and he stood back. "What are you making me do?" he asked Sephiroth in his mind.

Aeris opened her eyes finally and looked at Cloud's scared eyes. She smiled at him and mouthed "I love you Cloud" to him. She knew Sephiroth's presence was very near.

Then, down came Sephiroth, with his blade drawn downward, ready to stab. He plunged his blade through Aeris' stomach. Aeris opened her eyes very wide, feeling the pain deeply absorb her, but her prayer was already answered. She knew she could die for the planet now, and Cloud would be able to handle Sephiroth.

"What about us? What are we supposed to do?" Cloud yelled at Sephiroth, holding Aeris' body. "Aeris is gone; Aeris will no longer, laugh, cry, or get angry…" Cloud held Aeris close… even though the life was already gone from her body. He didn't listen to Sephiroth's words, nor did he battle when Sephiroth dropped a part of Jenova.

After the battle, Cloud lifted Aeris body and carried it to the water, where he then rested her body in the water, her sweet smile still lingered on her lips, she looked like she was only asleep, her hair falling from the braid she wore it in.

She sunk to the bottom of the water, the last Ancient on the planet, and now the truly last hope to save the planet was gone. Cloud sat that night, staring out and looking at where she had been not long ago. He hated himself… he should never have brought her along. It was his fault she was dead, and he never could forgive himself.

He spoke in his head, talking to Sephiroth, "I will get you Sephiroth. I will make you pay. Killing Aeris was your worst mistake…"

He stood up, meeting his team, clenching his jaw tightly grasping the handle of his buster sword. He met with his team, asking them to come with him, to protect him from himself, but it was too late, damage was already done.

"You're perfect for each other!" Cait Sith had told them at the Temple of the Ancients. Those words now fueled him… the woman he loves was murdered by the man he hates.

"Sephiroth," he said again, "You WILL pay for this."


	3. Chapter 3

"…Tifa…" Cloud started speaking while the darkness surrounded them.

"Why don't you love me Cloud?" Tifa asked; her voice was so sad and so angered. This wasn't something she thought she'd ever have to speak to Cloud about.

Two years ago, they defeated Sephiroth in the northern cave, and the planet used the Lifestream as a weapon to destroy meteor, and it left behind the part of Sephiroth that had tainted the Lifestream… the Star-Syndrome, more commonly referred to as "Geostigma." Cloud had it, and Tifa was angry that he caught it, suffered, and left without saying a word, he stopped helping her in the bar and left his office to live with orphans, having his cell phone on at all times incase someone wanted him to make a few deliveries. The children who suffered from Geostigma were missing, and Cloud found Tifa in Aeris' flower bed, very injured… and he too passed out in the church, and awoke in a bed next to her, Denzel and Marlene's twin beds to be exact. Once she woke up, Cloud resisted going after the kids… it was the same place… the same case as he'd lost Aeris… he couldn't do it again.

"Dammit Cloud, answer me!" Tifa yelled at him. She was letting her fists hit the bed over and over again while she was yelling at Cloud.

Cloud looked at her and moved away from her, "Do you know my mother's name?"

Tifa was very confused, very lost by what he just asked, "No… but that's because-"

"Because we never were friends," Cloud interrupted. "You fell in love with me because I was the last boy to leave Nibelhiem. That was all; I was the boy next door to you."

"What does that mean? Of course you meant a lot to me, we were childhood friends… Why Cloud? Why is it that I lost out to a memory? Aeris is gone…"

Cloud turned toward her, his magnetic blue eyes were intensely unhappy with what she had just said. His pupils shifted into Sephiroth's shape, and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his left arm. He gritted his teeth and gasped for air. "Help me…" he whispered in his mind. Tifa was trying to come near him, but a voice beat her to him.

"Go to the kids… I'm waiting for you there."

"Aeris?" Cloud asked, opening his eyes and feeling his pain stop, as instantly as it had come on. Tifa was holding onto his shoulders when he opened his eyes again. He pulled away from her and stood up. His eyes looked down on her, "I wanted to love you, but you cast me aside… Aeris was there for me when I needed her… and saved me from who I was becoming… how could anyone beat that?"

And Cloud left… he and Tifa exchanged glances after that, but they didn't speak to each other. Then Cloud faced Sephiroth the final time, and died shortly after the battle, flowing down, faster and faster, heading toward the ground with his eyes closed. He felt a familiar touch on his forehead, curing his wounds once again like had happened before to rid him of his Geostigma. He'd felt that same strength merge with him so he could defeat Sephiroth before… he spoke the wrong name, but it was the same feeling… "Mother?"

"Again? How many times are you going to call me mother?" Aeris asked loudly and playfully.

"They're fond of you," a male voice next to her spoke.

"I'm very fond of this one too…" Aeris admitted, "Too bad he place isn't here."

"Tough luck Cloud, looks like it's not your time to join us," the male next to Aeris said, and then Cloud awoke, in the church, in the same position he had before, this time in water, and with the children holding him.

Once the Geostigma was gone from the planet, Cloud and Tifa looked at each other again and she smiled at him, telling him with her eyes she was so proud of him. He smiled back slightly, feeling the children tugging on him and howling with excitement to no longer be in pain. Everyone looked so thrilled except for Vincent, who stood solemn all the time. Cloud smiled at everyone, looking through the church at everyone who saw their children no longer suffering.

Then the room grew silent, and everything felt like it was slow motion… there was Aeris, kneeling with some children talking to them. She stood up and turned away, walking out the doorway of the church, next to Zack who was watching her loyally as always.

Cloud stared at her in shock, his face growing more and more surprised while he looked at her. She turned around and looked at him… she was as beautiful as he remembered, her eyes still intense and loving, and her delicate features so elegant and priceless. "You're all right now, aren't you?" Aeris said with a smile and then walked out of the church and into the bright lights where she disappeared with Zack following along behind her.

The next day, Tifa had some flowers in front of a new picture they had took at the church and rested it on Cloud's table next to the previous picture. Cloud looked at the picture behind her. "It looks good there."

Tifa turned around quickly, "Oh! Cloud, you scared me!"

"I do that a lot, do I?" Cloud asked, but his tone was still very neutral.

"Cloud… we need to talk," Tifa told him.

Cloud took a seat and looked at her. "I guess so."

"Cloud…" Tifa started, "I didn't mean to be offensive with what I said about Aeris."

"I know what you meant Tifa," Cloud assured her. "But I need to tell you… I spent these two years hoping that maybe one day something would happen between the two of us, hoping maybe I'd get over Aeris, and stop thinking about her."

"You're never going to stop thinking about her, she was too important to you," Tifa interjected.

Cloud smiled at her, "You're right… very right. No matter how hard I tried, I kept feeling her touch, smelling her hair, feeling her skin… remembering her…" Cloud decided to stop there, he didn't want to hurt Tifa with how much closer he had been with Aeris then he had ever been with Tifa.

Tifa just looked at him, she sighed deeply, "I went to Aeris' hotel room that night… I know she wasn't there, and you weren't in yours either. I know about your date."

Cloud sighed deeply in response, "What else do you know then?"

"I know she spent the night in your hotel room," Tifa told him, but she wasn't sure if she was right or not.

Cloud chuckled slightly, "Must have been someone else… because we ended the night after the date."

Tifa felt bad and she blushed, "I didn't mean to accuse you…"

Cloud shook his head, "Don't even think twice about it Tifa." Cloud stood up and looked at the picture and smiled at it, but something was missing, and those flowers… flowers don't grow in Midgar. Cloud held up the flowers and showed them to Tifa, "Where did you find these?"

Tifa looked at them for a moment, "They just turned up at the bar this morning, they said to put them in your office. It came with a card addressed to you, but I didn't read it."

Cloud came toward her, while she reached into her frontal pockets and handed him the card. He didn't recognize the hand writing. He opened it quietly and quickly and read the contents. "Cloud, it's all over now… can you take a trip and come find me?"

Cloud looked up and looked at Tifa, he moved toward her and seized her rapidly and kissed her cheek and put her down and snatched up his keys to the Fenrir.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" Tifa asked seeing him heading toward the door.

Cloud turned back, putting on his goggles and adjusting them to fit his face and he smiled at her, "I'm going on a vacation. Let me know who needs me and tell them I'll be delivering again next month."

"But where are you going?" Tifa asked, starting to come toward him, still taken aback but him kissing her.

Cloud sighed slightly, "I don't know yet… but I'm going, right now… and I'll be doing deliveries again in a month or so."

Cloud left the bar then and came outside into the bright sun and climbed on his motorcycle and started to head down the open road, listening to music while he was going. He wasn't losing sight of his objective… Aeris was waiting for him… In her words "I'll Come Back When It's Over."


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud spent days on the road, the Fenrir below him roared loudly while he was heading down the highway. He kept listening to his voice mail while he was going. He kept hearing messages from Yuffie about "Do you have Vincent's number?"

Then an unfamiliar man's voice was on his voicemail. "Cloud," it was Vincent's voice. "Yuffie found out my cell phone number, could you tell her not to call me please? I didn't give out my number for a reason."

Cloud smirked to himself and continued on the road, traveling toward someone that he heart was leading him to. He kept thinking that the wind was speaking to him, telling him where he should turn, and when to rest and everything.

After three days of traveling down the road, Cloud was watching the side of the road, and his eyes fell to what he had been waiting for; yellow flowers, dancing in the soothing breeze. Cloud got off his bike and began walking. The flowers touched him, feeling like they were guiding him. He just wandered through the flowers, seeing no one anywhere, but he was so sure of what he was being told and where he felt he needed to go.

Cloud then noticed the clouds overhead, thick and rumbling. He thought to himself, "Great, out in the middle of no where and it's going to rain." He leaned against the tree when it started raining. He looked down at his hands; the leather of his gloves was absorbing the moister. He closed his eyes tightly and remembered Aeris being in his arms that night, and promising him that she'd never leave.

He wanted to focus on that, he didn't want to look in any other direction, but he felt like someone was near by, and could see the sun coming out again, and he looked to the sky, seeing the single rays of light touching down, and they were disrupted from hitting the ground by someone standing there, with their back to Cloud.

"Aeris?" Cloud asked, walking toward Aeris.

Aeris turned and looked at him, "You came!"

Cloud rushed toward her, and stood in front of her and looked at her. She smiled at him, and he reached toward her, hoping to be able to touch her, and his fingers grazed her cheek.

"Are you real?" Cloud asked, terrified that she was just going to disappear again.

Aeris moved toward him, and he put his arms around her and she put hers around him. "I promised you I'd never leave you…"

Cloud pulled her closer and kissed her lips, for the first time in years. He felt tears come to his eyes, and he held her tightly, afraid to let go for fear that she'd disappear on him.

"I said I'd come back when it's over," Aeris said in a follow up.

Cloud didn't pull away from her, he just continued to stare at her, putting his forehead to hers, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Forever is a long time," Aeris told him.

Cloud didn't respond to her. Everything felt repetitive… he could only tell her he missed her so much so many times. He just held her close and wouldn't let go of her. He sighed deeply and then started stroking her cheek, she closed her eyes while he touched her, and he continued to touch her, then turned her around and said "I have something for you."

Aeris looked forward and tried to turn around and look at him, "What is it?"

Cloud smiled and reached into his pocket… he'd found it not long ago and just needed to give it to her. "Hold out your hands…"

Aeris held out her hands and waited slightly impatiently. And then she saw a large pink rose fall into her hands and Cloud's gloved hand letting go of it. "Cloud… where did you…?"

"As rare a flower as you are…" Cloud told her, very shyly. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to himself. "There's something I want to ask you… I wanted to before… but then…"

"How touching…" came a ghostly voice from behind them. "How much I enjoy breaking up a loving moment…"

Cloud turned around and kept Aeris behind him. "Sephiroth… what are you doing here?"

"I told you I wouldn't be just a memory…" Sephiroth told him, and stood straight against Cloud. He was, oddly enough, unarmed… for now. "Aeris isn't the only one who was granted one last chance at life."

Cloud moved toward him, he pulled his sword out of his sword holder. Sephiroth grinned at him and poised himself to move, gliding his hand down, drawing his sword from thin air, and they were both armed. "You aren't going to touch Aeris…" Cloud told him.

Sephiroth grinned, "I'm not here for her…"

"Fine then, let's end this here," Cloud insisted.

"You think it's that easy?" Sephiroth asked, then their swords clashed. "You are so mad at the whole world… darkness surrounds you forever… and I'll find that darkness forever."

Cloud was trying to hold Sephiroth back, and his strength was slowly coming back, maybe even more then it had been before. "I don't hate you now…" Cloud started to speak.

Sephiroth didn't respond, he was stunned to hear those words, but not stunned enough to stop the battle between them. He continued to fight Cloud, and Cloud spoke again, "I used to look up to you… you were my hero."

"I'm honored," Sephiroth mocked with his maniacal grin. They struck swords again.

"But you're nothing to me… not my enemy, not my hate, not even a name to me," Cloud told him looking into his eyes, having no emotion whatsoever. "I wanted to be as good as you… but I surpassed you…" He swung, making Sephiroth go backwards. Sephiroth slid against the ground, struggling to take balance again. "Aeris was always my strength… the one person who made me better then a nothing like you."

Sephiroth grinned and took his attention off of Cloud, and started to stare at Aeris. He drew back his sword and darted toward Aeris, bringing his sword down, poised again to stab her. He waited partially for Cloud to appear in front of him, but Cloud stood still. Sephiroth started to move downward, and anticipated the movements of Aeris going backwards… he wasn't going to let her live through him this time, though he wasn't entirely sure how she survived the last time.

Down he came, faster and faster, readying his blade to plunge and then he was met with his sword in the ground, Cloud's underarm around the blade, and his sword up and through Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gasped, and started to stumble. Cloud shifted his weight and stood up, pushing Sephiroth backward off of him, turning his sword to make a larger wound. "Go to hell Sephiroth… and stay there forever… the out-cast angel that you are."

Cloud then pulled his sword out, watching Sephiroth fold to the ground. Sephiroth didn't move once he touched the ground, but eventually, he did disappear from the flowers, and a rain began to fall again, trickling through the world again, cleansing the area of Sephiroth's appearance.

Cloud turned back to Aeris. She was standing there, smiling at him, the rain wasn't touching her. She still held the rose he had handed her, and she waited for him to come closer to her.

"Can you tell me something?" Cloud asked.

"Anything you want to know Cloud," Aeris responded.

"How are you here? Same with Sephiroth…" Cloud asked.

"Remember when the Lifestream destroyed Meteor? I used the Lifestream as a weapon, I, like Sephiroth am able to control the Lifestream. When you control life… you have the power to give life, and to take it away. He and I… used it to give ourselves life, but that power could only be used once."

"So he's not coming back now?" Cloud asked, wanting so much for Sephiroth to finally be gone.

"Is what you told him true? I'm the only person who made you a better person? Your strength?" Aeris asked.

"I wouldn't lie… especially about you," Cloud admitted to Aeris. "Or to you."

Aeris hung her head for a moment, then adjusted her hair, and smiled at him. "So… you had something you wanted to ask me?"

Cloud smiled, and nodded. "Yes… there is something I wanted to ask you." Cloud laughed at himself while he was trying to get his mind ready for this… he REALLY wasn't prepared for this, but he didn't care anymore. He sighed deeply and smiled at her again, this time wider, "Aeris…can you honestly tell me you love me?"

Aeris nodded, not losing her smile, "Yes Cloud, I love you."

Cloud sighed again, this was so hard for him, "And I honestly love you… so Aeris… Will you do me to honor of being my wife?"

"Have I died?" Aeris asked, suddenly losing her emotions. "Are you serious?"

Cloud nodded, he moved down to one knee, "Will you marry me Aeris?"

Aeris gasped and then smiled again, pulling Cloud to stand and going into his arms, "Of course I will Cloud!"

Cloud finally stopped feeling so nervous and kisses her lips again, this time longer and deeper. He didn't want this moment to end, nor did he want Sephiroth to make another unscheduled appearance. He'd had a lot of difficulty fighting with that on his mind and Sephiroth having that perfect timing.

So now what? Cloud wondered to himself. Could he take her back with him the 7th Heaven and introduce his wife to Tifa? He'd have to; he had a business to run… he had to take care of Aeris too now.

"Are you ready to go home?" Cloud asked Aeris, throwing it out there to hear what she thought.

"Back to Midgar?" Aeris asked.

"Yes… if you don't mind that is… I run a delivery service and-"

Aeris silenced him by putting her finger to his lips. "I'll follow you anywhere Cloud… I want to be by your side forever."

Cloud took her hand and walked with her through the flowers and out of the field and back to the road, to his motorcycle. Cloud climbed on the front and put his goggles on once again. He smiled at Aeris and offered his hand to help her on, though he wasn't sure how this would help her on. She climbed on the back of the bike, and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his back and sighed deeply, she was so happy to be with him again.

They headed back to Midgar that day, heading by the road, though they stopped frequently to see random things… and made a side trip to the Rocket town, where Cid's Sierra was parked.

"What are we doing?" Aeris asked nervously.

Cloud looked at her and smiled, "I promised I'd take you for a ride on it someday, didn't I?"

"Yes… but now?" Aeris asked.

Cloud smiled at her coyly, "There is something else I want to do while we're here…"

What Cloud had in mind, was something Aeris never expected from him. He had called ahead while she was asleep and requested that his friends would show up, and that Cid's wife would make a wedding dress for Aeris… On the Sierra, they were married, with the audience of all their friends.

When Aeris was in the dress and Cloud finally got to kiss his wife, and hold her in his arms, he thought things were just perfect, and wanted this to continue on forever… he prayed it would never end…

…and then he woke up.

"No…" Cloud whispered, waking up in the Icicle Inn. "No, no no…" he started saying louder and louder. "Please god… don't do this to me… I can't handle that all being a dream…"

He felt like he was shattered. He was in bed alone… and it had all been a dream. He sighed very deeply and stood up and walked to the shower in his room, and started to shower… but then something came to his attention… He wasn't in a hotel…

"Where… am I?" Cloud asked himself. He got out of the shower, and looked in his closest, and then sighed happily, and hurried and put his pj bottoms back on, and a flannel shirt.

He came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he'd realized it was close to 1am when he'd started to take a shower. He came out, and saw Aeris getting back into bed. She looked up and smiled at him, "I think I finally handled it."

Cloud climbed onto the bed and kissed her, climbing over her. "And what did you handle?" Cloud asked her playfully, rubbing his hands down her sides suggestively.

"You know that's not a good idea tonight…" Aeris cautioned him while laughing some.

"And why's that?" Cloud asked her. His memory of everything was still shaken from his dream of what had happened from when they met to when they got married.

Aeris smiled at him and rolled out from under him, and when she did, she had perfect timing. At that time, the door swung open and two little children ran in. "Daddy! Mommy! Santa came! Santa came!"

The children were an interesting blend of their looks. The boy had Cloud's hair style, but Aeris' color, and Aeris eye color. The girl however, looked just like Cloud, his hair color and eye color, but her bangs stood up, more like Sephiroth's bangs actually, but the girl was very caring… the half-Cetras of the world, going to uphold the legacy that Aeris had originally handled.

Aeris laughed, "We'll be there in just a minute, go ahead and start without us!"

The children stormed out excitedly, leading Aeris and Cloud alone together. Cloud wrapped his arms around her and tenderly, passionately kissed her lips. "I love you Aeris."

"I love you Cloud," Aeris agreed, kissing him back.

They walked together, out the door, holding hands, she leaned her head on his shoulder, but they stopped just before they went down the stairs to get to the Christmas tree and Cloud stopped her, "I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Aeris smiled at him, "Like I told you before, if I do go away… I'll come back when it's over… always and forever… we're meant to be together… who could fight that?"


End file.
